Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air outlet device for a motor vehicle ventilation system, of the type comprising at least one peripheral wall forming an air duct and, near the downstream end of the air duct, at least one first fin, extending substantially longitudinally and being rotatably mobile around a substantially longitudinal axis, at least one second fin, extending substantially transversely and being rotatably mobile around a substantially transverse axis, and at least one deflector extending substantially transversely upstream of the second fin and being rotatably mobile around a substantially transverse axis, the downstream end portion of the deflector being fastened to the upstream end portion of the second fin via a hinge so that the rotation of the second fin in one direction drives the rotation of the deflector in the opposite direction.
Description of the Related Art
The invention also relates to a dashboard comprising such an air outlet device.
The ventilation system for the cab interior of a motor vehicle generally emerges in at least one opening provided in the dashboard of the vehicle. An air outlet device closes this opening and makes it possible to control the direction of the flow of air leaving the ventilation system.
Such an air outlet device for example comprises a first set of substantially horizontal fins and a second set of substantially vertical fins, the sets being rotatably mounted and extending one in front of the other across the downstream end portion of an air duct connecting the ventilation system to the air outlet orifice. Rotating the horizontal fins makes it possible to orient the flow of air upward or downward, and rotating the vertical fins makes it possible to orient the flow of air to the right or left.
In certain positions of the vertical fins, in particular an extreme position orienting the flow of air completely to the left or right, part of the air flow, bordering the wall of the air duct on the side where the flow of air is oriented, is not effectively oriented by the fins close to that wall. This part of the air flow exits without its orientation having been substantially changed by the fins. To increase the possibilities for orienting the flow of air, it is then provided to add a deflector upstream of the vertical fins and to connect said deflector to one of the vertical fins using a hinge so that the rotation of the vertical fins in one direction causes the deflector to rotate in the other direction. The deflector makes it possible to orient part of the flow of air upstream of the vertical fins so that that portion of the flow of air is correctly reoriented by the vertical fins in their extreme position.
However, this system still does not make it possible to orient the flow of air optimally, part of the flow of air still being likely not to be correctly reoriented in certain positions of the fins.